l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
History
Daunton Recent History Daunton has always been known for its heroes, drawn from the pool of adventurers who visit it. The greatest heroes of recent memory were The Five. They served as Daunton 's protectors for over a decade growing in power and renown. Eventually their fame grew and petitioners came from far and wide pleading for assistance. Two years ago it was only the brave efforts of the five that saved Daunton and the Near Isles from destruction; a feat that cost them their lives. Since then the flow of adventures to the isles has become a flood of would-be heroes. Some seek to take the place of the Five, some to honor them, some to struggle to fill the massive vacuum left by their passing and an unfortunately numerous few to serve dark forces that seek to take advantage of their deaths. In addition to this sudden upsurge in brave warriors, cunning rogues and wise mystics the death of the five has brought other, less welcome changes. The island's interior had grown dark and dangerous, threatening the logging and other industries the town has long engaged in. Loggers whisper of seductive tunes playing from glades in the forest; signs that the fay, who long avoided the island under a treaty with the five have returned. The likewise the Merchants of Bacarte have grown more aggressive, particularly the powerful hobgoblin clans. The flow of wealth into the city has increased as the merchants have begun to increase their activities bringing much enjoyed prosperity to certain elements of the city. Yet wiser members of the city are concerned. Gangs As much as Daunton is known for its heroes, so too is it known for its gangs. Northern Daunton is plagued with scores of petty mafiosos vying for power. Traditionally, fear of retribution from the Five kept the gangs' activities to a minimum; few guards patrol areas dominated by gangs, so the system was somewhat self-regulating. However, recently some gangs have been taking bolder action, such as public displays of violence and taking a more active role in Daunton's politics. One of the more well known gang's is the Northtown Knicks, who originally started as a small group of pickpockets but has grown much larger and more organized. With the Merchant's of Bacarate taking a keener interest in Daunton some of their problems are following their gaze as well. The Days of Darkness A cult; the Brotherhood of the Bright Eon, more deceitful, if not powerful, than any that had appeared in recent memory had integrated itself on the monastery of one of the nearby islands summoning one of the horrid monstrosities of myth from the depths. The Five were questing on another plane and returned too late; their raid on the monastery was not in time. The ritual completed the monstrosity rose from the depths. And the Five would fight their final, most desperate battle. The battle to defeat the elder thing raged for three days; invisible to the town now blanked with thick black clouds. For three days the sun never rose and storms of black rain lashed the island. Grown men cried when the third morning brought the sun's light and they looked out over quiet seas. The thing was gone, driven back to the depths, but the Five were never seen again.